Curse in the Family
by Shevarash
Summary: Shevarash struggles to save his mother from dieing from a severe illness.
1. Adventuring into Abyss

Born on 11th Colosus in 1301 AE, in stronghold of Ebonhawke, Shevarash grew up with his mother, due to the fact that his father was part of the Ebonhawke guards, he was unable to take care of his sons. He grew up as a farmer, helping his mother to tend the gardens inside the gates. Because of the constant attacks on the stronghold, on 1307 AE, Shevarash's father, Caylen Blackbow dies on one of the assaults by an Charr general under the name of Tamor Rapidstrike. Because of that, the mother of Shevarash, Julianne Blackbow decides to take her son to a safer place and depart to Kryta.

Along side other refugees, Shevarash and his mother leave the stronghold and go into the wilderness, through the crystal desert's most dangerous areas, into Daldrimor Fort, until they reached Hoelbrak, the capital of the Norn. There due to the lack of food and enough clothes, Julianne Blackbow decides to go no further and try to make a home there. Because of the harsh environment, Shevarash, learned to adapt to the cold weather and to the dangerous wilds, training to survive everyday, slowly learning that the only way to survive was to hunt. Here, Shevarash learns to use for the first time a bow, trained by an huntsman, under the name of Davin Wolftamer, who was training from young age, Norn children. Since Shevarash was so different and not so easily to adapt to the harsh nature, Davin Wolftamer dedicated himself to teach the young man everything he knew about archery and hunting.

On 1319 AE, somewhere at the beginning of Colosus Season, Shevarash returns home from a trip in the Shiverpeak mountains along side his mentor, Davin Wolftamer and five other Norn disciples, had the surprise to find Shevarash's mother under a severe illness. To save his mother, Shevarash asks the help of his mentor, who guides him to leave Hoelbrak and head to Caledon forest, in the land of the Sylvari. After he packs his supply's and he leaves a farewell to his mother and mentor, Shevarash departs and on his way he goes through the Durmand Priory, visiting lion's arch and stopping there for a week, he finds himself unable to travel directly though out the sea of sorrow and decides to travel to divinity's reach, the capital of the humans.

On 1320 AE, after 6 months of traveling, Shevarash reaches Divinity's Reach in one piece and decides to stay for a week or less at an inn, called maiden's whisper in the Rurikton area. There he meets a young lady, under the name of Celestricdust, who lived in the city for some time and was seeking for adventure. Shevarash decides to take her with him in his travels, so he convinces her to follow him to get to Caledon forest where they might find more than just a cure for his mother. The two travelers then leave, visiting the bloodstone fen, shortly after, finding themselves lost in the ruins of Thaumanova Reactor.

The Thaumanova Reactor was a ruined Asuran city in northwest of Metrica Province. But little did they know what they were about to find inside the devastated ruins. Since, Shevarash, never have been able to leave his homeland in the west, the technology was new to him and little did he know about the Asuran technology, causing him to become curious and touch some ancient artifacts that lead him and Celes to an hidden passage, far beyond under the ruins. Inside they found themselves in an inquest laboratory, experimenting some sort of energy. With the knowledge of Celestricdust, they found a hidden treasure deep buried beneath the catacombs of the Thaumanova Reactor. There they found an artifact of great value, that seamed to be ancient with Asuran markings inscription. Because Shevarash had no idea what to do with it, he gave it to Celestricdust, in case she needs it. Through efforts, they found their way outside of the catacombs having to walk miles beneath the Metrica Province and exiting though a cave full of giant spiders, in the Hamlock Coil, in Caledon forest.

From there, they left for the grove, the capital of the Sylvari, where they seek refuge and the help of the pale three. The pale three saw Shevarash despair to find a cure for her ill mother and she offered her help, sending both Celestricdust and Shevarash into the wilds, where they would find a fruit that will help him, but also, she gave a warning to the young man, that despite his efforts, he will not make it in time, if he doesn't rush, because there isn't much time. Once Shevarash heard that warning, he immediately departed from the grove, with little food he had, alongside Celestrictdust, who both went north of Caledon Forest, to an area where they would find the twilight arbor. Deep inside the spiky poisonous cave, they had to fight their way until they found a fruit called the passion fruit. From it, they took a bottle of passion fruit sauce and left the cave as soon as possible.

On their way back, they went through lion's arch where, Celestricdust decided to leave the group and attempt some matters that were personal. They spent the night over at a inn and the next morning they said farewell to each other and left.

Once he reached the Bloodtide Coast, he seek shelter from a storm, and ended up in a cave on the Stormbluff Isle, where he was surprised to meet, for the first time the order of whispers. At first they didn't seam to friendly having an intruder in their home and ended up chasing him. Running for his life, Shevarash fled the cave, through out the heavy storm, into the wilderness, somewhere in north-west of portage hills, where he found refuge in a camp. The next day he departed going through Lornar's Pass, climbing the Shiverpeak mountains all the way up, and going straight to Hoelbrak.

Once he reached his home, he immediately applied the serum. The serum indeed worked, making her feel better, but because the serum wasn't attenuated well enough, caused her to poison herself because of the overdose and paralyze her completely in bed. The impact was huge for Shevarash and he became desperate to find a solution to help his mother. So he asked the help of the healers in the city, but non knew what exactly to do to help her. To earn money, he worked as an apprentice in a Leather-working shop, where he refined his skills in Leather-working and always training with the bow, hunting became something not just as a need, but also a pleasure. Days goes by and Shevarash's mother grew weaker and weaker, but that didn't stop him from taking care of her as much as he could.


	2. Pain makes us stronger

On the year of 1321 AE, somewhere in the Phoenix Season, after his journey though entire Tyria, Shevarash's mother passed away, due to her paralyzed state. The cause of her death affected Shevarash, who decides to move away from Hoelbrak and become a traveler. At the end of scion season, in the year of 1324, Shevarash travels to timberline falls in the Rankor Ruins, where he establishes a camp to rest for the night. After falling asleep, he wakes up in the middle of the night, due to the fact that he hears noise and whispers nearby. Shortly after, he hides after a three, and discovers three hooded people who found the camp because of the smoke that was seen from a distance. He looked closely and he noticed that they were members from the order of whispers and taught that they finally found a track from the last time they've chased him. Taking courage, he grabs his bow and comes out from the shadows, with his bow stretched to the maximum ready to shoot anything that moves. The three men took defensive positions and tried to escape. Shevarash warned them to go away, but one of them, who seamed to be a Norn took his dagger out and immediately attacked. Unexpectedly, Shevarash dodged his attack and countered the assassin, putting him down. The second assassin took his dagger out as well and engaged his target, but was stopped by the tall man right before the assassin tried to attack. He removed his hood and said with a calm voice, they mean no harm. The second assassin took his hood off as well and put his dagger back in his sheath. They saw his ability's to defend himself as a great advantage for the order and offered Shevarash a place alongside the order of whispers. Shevarash was confused but also impressed by the man's action to deal with the problem in an diplomatic manner, so he accepted the invitation and departed to their headquarters.

After 2 years of intensive training, Shevarash became a full member of the order, but his thirst for adventure and wealth grew more and more each day. One day, somewhere in the year of 1324 AE, Shevarash decides to depart from the order and go on with his journey's. So he left the order after several days saying goodbye to his members.

After three months of traveling, he visits Rata Sum, where he meets an old sly looking Asura, under the name of Plizz the Artisan, a craftsman who was dealing mostly with rare artifacts. The small Asura overheard Shevarash one time at a bar in Rata Sum about his travelings, so he taught that Shevarash could be a great use in finding something important for him. So after two days, he sends a letter to the inn, where Shevarash was hanging out, requesting to meet him in a safe hidden area. Shevarash met him in a dark corner where they negotiated. Shevarash saw that its a good opportunity for him to earn money and accepted the contract. Plizz informed him about an old human artifact, found deep in the Grendich Ruins. He warned him though to be careful, because it was in the Diessa Plateua, in the Ascalonian territory.

After a long journey through the Shiverpeak mountains and into Charr territory, Shevarash finally arrived at the ruins, where he discovered that the ruins were crawling with Ascalonian ghost. He sneaked passed them and went deep inside the ruins, right under the Grendich Ruins, where he fought his way to get the artifact. Once he finally made it through alive, he snatched the artifact and tried to leave, but right before he tried to exit, an masked necromancer appeared out of nowhere and casted a spell, immobilizing him in mid air. He tried to struggle, but it was inevitable. The necromancer touched his right part of the face and started recite an dark magic spell. Shevarash fell down in pain, trying to rub his eye who seamed to burn up. After the necromancer was finished applying the unknown spell, left, leaving Shevarash to suffer in pain until he passed out.

After hours of unconsciousness, Shevarash woke up, finding himself in an bed with a female Charr who was tendering his wound. Confused and scared, he felt a strange power inside him, he lost control and became aggressive. The nursing female Charr got scared and called for help. But Shevarash had no restrains and rushed to exit the building. On his way out, a group of tree Charr appeared out in the door, to help the female in despair, but that didn't stop Shevarash to not go through them. He assaulted two of the Charr's swiftly, knocking them out in a blink of an eye and ran passed the third one who tried to catch him. It didn't take a minute that the hole city became restless and hordes of armored Charr chased Shevarash out of the city and into the wilderness. There he escaped and decided to return to divinity's reach, cold and changed by an unknown reason. There his never ending story continues and his life changes forever.


End file.
